


You Are My Home

by zebraljb



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Soul-Searching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27594842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: Harry realizes he is no longer fit for field work.  He is unsure what he wants in life, but a conversation with the man he loves helps to ground him.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Comments: 29
Kudos: 81





	You Are My Home

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to ease back into writing; I've missed it so much but with all the drama of finances and funeral planning over the last week, the muses have gone on a bit of vacation. I heard this Billy Joel song today and it brought at least one muse back. :)

“Well done, Galahad.”

Harry looks up at the screen on the wall of the plane. His oldest and closest friend holds up a glass in a toast. “Hardly, Merlin,” Harry snorts. 

“The job is done and done well.”

“No. It is done, but not well. Thankfully that idiot’s shadow caught my eye, or you’d be scraping me off the walls of that warehouse.”

“And your young paramour would have my guts for garters,” Merlin adds. “I dinnae wish to deal with him if something happens to ye, Harry, so if ye could perhaps be a BIT more careful next time?”

“No,” Harry says again. He studies his own glass, watching the light catch the bends of the crystal. “Because there won’t be a next time. I will draft my resignation letter this week and present it to Arthur.”

“Harry!”

“Oh, come on, Merlin!” Harry gets up and stalks about the jet, wincing as his knee pops. “This was millimeters from turning into an utter disaster. My peripheral vision is shit, my aim is off…thank God my hearing hasn’t started to decline.” Harry shakes his head, wanting nothing more than to throw the glass against the closest hard surface. He idly brushes his fingers over the eyepatch. “I am no longer a functioning agent.”

“I do believe ye are over exaggerating,” Merlin says with a sigh.

Harry stops walking and stares at the screen. “No, Merlin, I am not. I’m old. I’m damaged. I’m tired. I was barely safe on my own…what if I’d been paired with another agent and I’d missed something? What if…what if Gawain was with me and I missed something and he was injured or worse?” Harry can barely stomach the thought of doing something to harm his precious boy. “I’m a danger to everyone in the field, including myself.”

“Harry,” Merlin says again, but this time his voice is warm and soft. “I’m sorry.”

“I know.” Harry tosses back his drink and pours another. “It’s time. I hate to say it, and it is tearing me apart, but it’s time. I’m useless.”

“I would nae say that,” Merlin tells him. “Could ye wait a few days before approaching Arthur? Let me evaluate a few things and see what we can do…I hate to lose someone with your knowledge and contacts.”

“Fine,” Harry says, although he still plans on writing his letter of resignation.

“Just make sure to wash your face. Your lad will have a heart attack if he sees that much blood on ye.”

Harry groans quietly. He’s not in the right place mentally for Eggsy to fawn on him as soon as he walks through the door. He actually considers spending the night in his suite at HQ but decides that would more than likely break Eggsy’s large heart. Harry’s been gone for a fortnight…too long to not come right home after his evaluation in Medical. “Of course I will clean up,” he finally snaps. “Like I would go out in public looking like this.”

“I’ve seen ye in public looking much worse,” Merlin says coolly. “Remember Glasgow in ninety-eight.”

“I try not to,” Harry retorts as Merlin terminates the call.

Harry goes to Medical, has his normal evaluation, and then hops into a hot shower. It revives him physically but not mentally; he’s still brooding as he changes into a grey suit (one of Eggsy’s favorites). He slinks to the train and flops onto the seat, staring at his shoe as the cars slowly jolt into motion. He loves his job. He loves traveling the world, sometimes not seeing the inside of his house for weeks at a time. He loves the danger, loves the thrill of the fight. Loves the adrenaline that courses through his veins. He used to love finding a release for that adrenaline in the arms of an attractive stranger. 

But that life is over. He is domesticated now, for lack of a better word. He has responsibilities…namely a handsome young man and his charming little dog. They’re waiting at home for him, waiting for ‘Uncle Harry’ to come home. That’s how Eggsy always greets him. “Look, JB, Uncle Harry’s home…ain’t you glad to see him?” Because the old speech patterns return when Eggsy is happy and content. He always seems to be happy and content around Harry, although Harry isn’t quite sure why. He’s all wrong for Eggsy Unwin. He’s old. He’s broken. He’s grumpy. He’s snobbish and set in his ways. He constantly lectures the younger man, and not just when they’re Galahad and Gawain. It’s only a matter of time before Eggsy changes his mind. And maybe that’s what Harry really wants. Maybe he wants to push Eggsy away before Eggsy makes the conscious decision to leave. Maybe he doesn’t want the loving smile greeting him at the door. Maybe he doesn’t want to have to put on his best face so Eggsy can’t see the true monster within. Maybe he wants his old carefree life back.

Right?

Harry sighs wearily as he unlocks the front door. He pastes on a smile as he swings the door open and hangs up his Rainmaker. He hears footsteps coming from the kitchen accompanied by the clitter-clatter of claws on the hardwood floors. “Look, JB! It’s Uncle Harry!” Eggsy sweeps JB up into his arms and holds him out toward Harry. “We’ve missed him, haven’t we?”

“Hello, Mr. Bauer. Lovely to see you.” Harry shakes one of JB’s tiny paws but doesn’t lean in for a face bath like he normally would. 

Eggsy tilts his head to the side and looks at Harry for a brief moment before returning JB to the ground. “Is it lovely to see me too?”

“Always,” Harry murmurs truthfully. He leans in, expecting one of Eggsy’s joyous and honestly quite violent kisses of welcome. Instead he gets a very soft, very tender touch of lips against his own.

“So glad you’re home safe,” Eggsy murmurs, leaning his forehead against Harry’s cheek for a brief moment. “I know you don’t always like a big meal when you first got home…thawed that stew from last month and have it heating on the stove.”

“That sounds amazing,” Harry says, suddenly ravenous.

“Go get changed and all, yeah? Me and JB will be in the kitchen when you’re ready to make an appearance.” Eggsy gives him a cheeky wink and turns to go.

“Eggsy?”

Eggsy turns around. “Yeah?”

Harry swallows the sudden lump in his throat. “Thank you.”

“What for?”

“Being you.”

“Oh, that. Such hard work.” Eggsy shakes his head and walks away with JB at his heels.

Harry changes into a pair of soft trousers and a favorite jumper. He washes his face and hands in the en suite and studies himself in the mirror. He looks old. His neck looks old, his eye looks old, his face looks old. Yet every time Eggsy looks at him, the expression on his face is one of wondrous pleasure, as if he can’t quite believe he has Harry right there in front of him.

Harry trots down the stairs and heads for the kitchen. He can hear Eggsy quietly singing as he stirs the pot on the stove, JB happily ensconced in his bed by the back door. “Lately…I been thinking…about how much I miss my lady…Amoreena’s in the cornfield…brightening the daybreak…”

Eggsy’s voice drops into a hum, his hips shimmying a bit as he stirs. Harry takes in the soft hair, the thick expanse of his shoulders, the slender waist, the perfect arse and thighs. Eggsy is in his comfortable ‘house clothes’ – a vest and jeans – yet he still appears to be a Greek God come to life. Harry sighs as a bit of stress and worry seems to melt from his shoulders. “I think you missed your calling,” he says, leaning in the doorway.

Eggsy looks over his shoulder. “Wot? Like a cook?”

“No. Like a singer.”

Eggsy snorts. “Hardly.”

“You have a beautiful voice and you know it. I love when you sing.”

“Pay me and I’ll sing more often,” Eggsy teases.

“Brat.” Harry doesn’t move from his spot…the view is too good. He simply watches Eggsy as he easily moves about the kitchen. He knows he should help at least set the table, but he is almost frozen where he stands. He cannot take his eyes off the amazing man in front of him. Eggsy had turned his world upside down, but when it righted itself it was better than ever before.

“Wanna tell me what’s going on?” Eggsy asks without looking up from the silverware drawer. “You’re never this quiet when you get home. Mission go bad or sommat?”

“No. Everything finished as planned, actually,” Harry says almost sadly. “But it came very close to going tits up.”

Eggsy looks up sharply. “Did you get hurt?”

“Barely a scratch, I promise,” Harry vows. “But I faltered more than once. I could have seriously injured a partner, if I’d had one.” He sighs. “I am no longer a good agent, Eggsy. At least not in the field. I plan on tendering my resignation this week.”

Eggsy slowly places spoons on the table. “C’mere, please.” He pulls out a chair. “Sit.” Harry happily obeys, falling onto the chair with a sigh. Eggsy surprises him by coming over and draping himself across Harry’s lap. Harry grunts and adjusts things a bit. Eggsy’s arms fall over Harry’s shoulders as he stares him in the eye. “Tell me.”

“I just did.”

“No. Tell me what you’re feeling.” Eggsy’s face is unreadable.

Harry tries to find the right words to say, something about the end of an era or the twilight of his life. Instead he blurts out, “What I’m feeling? It fucking sucks!”

Eggsy looks as shocked as Harry feels at the words that spill from Harry’s mouth. Eggsy bursts out laughing and Harry groans. “That…that sounds like something I’D say, Harry,” Eggsy says when he finally composes himself. “But if that’s all you could come up with, I know it’s bad.” He strokes the side of Harry’s face. “This ain’t the end, you know…maybe a new beginning?”

“I’ve been Galahad my entire adult life,” Harry says sadly. “Without that, what do I have? No family, no other marketable skills…nothing.”

“You got us. Me and JB. We’re your family now,” Eggsy reminds him, poking him in the shoulder. “And Mum and Daisy. They love you. Merlin loves you, even though you two emotionally stunted idiots don’t never say it.” Eggsy’s beautiful eyes bore into Harry’s own. “And I don’t love you because you’re Galahad. I love you because you’re Harry. You go to work and become Galahad, but here at home, eating dinner, or watching telly, or in our bed, you’re Harry. And that is never gonna change, yeah?” Harry slowly nods. “You did some amazing things as Galahad, saved lots of people. You saved me,” Eggsy points out. “But now it’s time for you to maybe sit back and enjoy some of the peace and quiet you have most definitely earned.”

“And let young fools like you take all my glory?” Harry says with a small smile.

“Definitely,” Eggsy says, grinning back. “I love you, Harry. I hate that you’re hurting…can’t even imagine how hard this is for you. But I’m here for you. Always here for you.”

Harry turns his head and kisses Eggsy’s palm. “What have I done to deserve you, my darling boy?”

“Like I said…you’re Harry Hart. That’s all you gotta be.” Eggsy leans in and gives him a sweet kiss that eventually turns passionate. “Although…” He murmurs as Harry’s lips start sliding down the length of his throat. “We could turn off the stove and go upstairs and maybe you could remind me of why I keep you around?”

“I suppose I would be amenable to that.” Harry cups Eggsy’s face in both his hands and kisses him.

An hour later, when they’re lying naked and sated in each other’s arms, Harry realizes what a fool he’s been. He doesn’t need to worry about Eggsy leaving him. He doesn’t need to try and push him away. He needs him here. No matter what Harry does with his life. Whether he’s coming back from a mission, or from a day at the office…next to Eggsy is where he wants to be. Because Eggsy is his home.

**Author's Note:**

> When you look into my eyes  
> And you see the crazy gypsy in my soul  
> It always comes as a surprise  
> When I feel my withered roots begin to grow  
> Well I never had a place that I could call my very own  
> That's all right, my love, 'cause you're my home
> 
> When you touch my weary head  
> And you tell me everything will be all right  
> You say, "Use my body for your bed  
> And my love will keep you warm throughout the night"  
> Well I'll never be a stranger and I'll never be alone  
> Wherever we're together, that's my home
> 
> Home can be the Pennsylvania Turnpike  
> Indiana's early morning dew  
> High up in the hills of California  
> Home is just another word for you
> 
> Well I never had a place that I could call my very own  
> That's all right, my love, 'cause you're my home
> 
> If I travel all my life  
> And I never get to stop and settle down  
> Long as I have you by my side  
> There's a roof above and good walls all around  
> You're my castle, you're my cabin and my instant pleasure dome  
> I need you in my house 'cause you're my home  
> You're my home


End file.
